And Here You Sit
by White Shade
Summary: Based on Tim Burton's movie in 2005. Willy finds a mysterious girl in the woods and takes her back to the factory. Along with her already harsh life, she will teach a chocolatier the most important aspect of life... Summary sucks, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those who have no idea who I am, I am White Shade. I write mostly for Alice in Wonderland 2010, but I do like my chocolate. I read a few of the stories, and I'm surprised. If you wish to read this story, read at your own risk. This is a completely different type of story...it's a White Shade story. It's a WillyxOC, but different.**

**~White Shade**

And Here You Sit

"So, what do I do first?" asked the curious brown haired, bright boy. It was Charlie's first day after he'd returned to Wonka with his family. He was learning how to work the eccentric machinery Willy had in a few of the rooms.

"I'm a simple fellow," Wonka explained. "So, all you do is watch the sheep when they come out, and when they do, the oompa lumpa will shave him. After he does that, your job will be to round up the sheep using this lever. Only five sheep at a time, you hear?"

"Yes," he answered. Willy told the boy if he was to start helping him, Charlie would need to work the factory as well as make the candy.

"Now, I'm going out for a walk," Wonka said. "The oompa lumpa over there will tell you when you can be finished." With that, he left Charlie there, taking his great glass elevator "Up and Out".

He stepped out, leaving the elevator on the factory grounds, and gazing around the tiny town. He'd never realized it was this small, but then again, this was only his second or third time out in years. He stranded away from the commotion of townspeople and off into the woods.

_Still winter_ he thought as he strode through the snow. He'd been walking aimlessly for quite a while, when a cry was heard from a farther away distance. His head turned, alarmed at first. The cry sounded so close he could reach out and grab it. Willy thought about turning away and going back to the factory, but something in his mind said this was important. He cautiously and slightly frightened, advanced. One step at a time.

"No! You can't have it! I won't let you!" he heard that same voice yell. Willy's trail stopped at hearing this. The voice commenced.

"That is what you call mine!! I'll show you mine...Ah-uh," the last few words were chocked out, and the chocolatier could barely here them.

Whoever this was, they were into something seriously horrid. This time, he really considered turning back. He heard a thrust and a bang. A few branches cracked and he heard struggles and screams. He stepped back, still thinking of whether or not to turn back and just run.

Then...silence. Nothing stirred anymore. There was nothing more until the sound of footsteps slowly faded away in the back round. Whoever that was ran the other way, and when Willy heard nothing more, he questioned what had happened. One more step forward he took. His walking stick stuck in the snow as he walked further away from the town and further towards the mysterious noises he'd heard merely moments before.

There. There. There in the snow, the figure lay. It moved nowhere and stayed in its place, as if it were a statue meant to be taken by the white bliss. Willy saw the red stains in the snow, gasped and took a step back. _Maybe I really should mind my own.._

"Is...someone...th-there?" the voice asked, weakly and worthless.

"Y-yes," he answered, unsure of what to do. "What happened..."

"Lift me up," her cracked voice said interrupting, though not a command to him. He was afraid to touch her, what with all that blood not only in the snow but on herself. Willy tried to go around the blood in the snow, but after failing to find a path, he daringly walked through it. He cringed at the thought of this, but he had to help this girl. He found a spot, her waist, where he lifted her up and hadn't laid his hands on the blood. He leaned her against the tree.

The branches were cracked and some broken off, showing she had struggled or fought back or whatever she'd been doing. Her eyes were closed, but she was very much alive. She wasn't nearly as young as Charlie was, yet she wasn't quite Mrs. Bucket's age. Her hair was auburn, but he didn't know if that was her original color or if the blood had stained that as well.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Chance," she answered. _What a weird name_, he thought. "Please, get me to town...anywhere, and I won't burden you any longer. You can even drop me at the mad house if you'd like..." she sounded desperate. The mad house? Why would her send her there? That place was awful.

"No, no," he said. "I won't do that, but...tell me where you live."

"Loner," she answered.

"Where's that?"

"It's not a place," Chance said, swallowing dryly. "I'm a loner. I don't have a family." Willy comprehended her answer, wondering how sad that was not to have a family. He had one, and he'd made things right with his father again. But, she had no one.

"Then you must stay for a while," he concluded. "May I try to not hurt you to the best of my ability?" She knew he would carry her, but she wouldn't have any of that. She felt weak when she was carried. Insisting she could walk, she stood up, the pain from her opponent's knife and the branches that dug themselves deep into her skin shot through her. She'd suddenly wished she'd died.

Willy saw how horrible it was for her to even stand up, let alone walk, but she had complete faith she could walk and he really didn't want to touch any of that blood. She limped on her left leg as he guided her through the forest. Her eyes opened when she looked up, reveling emeralds dimmed with pain and sorrow. She hurt physically, but her spirit held its place. The clouds over the sky made the scene dark. It was definitely time to go home.

Her eyes themselves fascinated him. They glistened in the dark though they were dimmed, and they pierced the atmosphere as lighting would on a stormy night. The town still rowdy, but less than before due to the clouds and oncoming rain, the two of them slowly made their way across the sidewalks.

Chance kept her head down the entire way, not looking up once. He knew her eyes were still open, but her wounds were hard to look at. Her back was drenched in blood and he saw her slash marks and harsh beatings. There was even a scar on her right arm, high on her shoulder. She was dirty and her clothing was torn up and looked too small for her.

_What did I just get myself into?_ he thought.

They reached the factory, Willy guiding her to the front door. He let her go in first, and she stopped, waiting until he'd shut the door behind him. She was in a new place with new surroundings. She didn't know the way, and she had no choice but to trust the man who came to her side once more. However, she was not scared. Chance had no where else to go, and this was a privilege she would gladly accept. _At least someone found me,_ she told herself repeatedly as he walked her to the small house in the mist of the valley of candies, sugar grass and chocolate river. She could smell it all, and she hadn't eaten in days...

That smell fell away as she entered another room. Gasps told Chance there were about six people in the room, not including her rescuer.

"What's that?" Mr. Bucket asked for everyone in the room. The family was silent.

"She's not a that, she's a who," Willy said. "I found her in the woods while I walked..."

"That's a girl?!" Mrs. Bucket asked in alarm. Chance shut her eyes, angered at these people. Being called a what she wasn't insulted by, it was the fact she was a girl that they all seemed so shocked at.

"She's a street beggar," an old man said.

"Dad," a man said. She shut her eyes harder, but that was a true statement. One she didn't want to admit. She had to fight for everything she owned, but this one had been a failure.

"Let's get you cleaned up then," Mrs. Bucket said. "I'm Mrs. Bucket, and I'm going to try and see what can be done about those wounds. So fresh." She led Chance into another small room. She heard the water running and she sighed in relief.

"Where did you find her? More importantly, what were you thinking?" the old man scolded Willy as he sat down by the fireplace.

"I was thinking she needed help," Willy answered. "There was no one else around." The old man sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Joe said, though he could never be sure. "She hasn't got an attitude."

"How do we know she hasn't talked yet," Mr. Bucket's dad said. Optimistic versus pessimistic...never ending with those two.

A set of footsteps in a run halted by the doorway.

"I finished work..." Charlie called, entering the house to find the situation he'd barged in on. "Oh." His family looked at him as he entered the house. Except he didn't see his mother anywhere. Willy turned his head, standing as he did so to face the boy. Charlie cleared his throat.

"What'd I miss?"

**Note: Noah is who Charlie's father is. I don't know his first name, so there. If you see the name, that's who I'm referring to. He's not an OC! I Have no idea how long this will be, but I WILL finish it. Review plz! I need to know how all you Wonka fans find my unique viewpoints. My stories do come far out of their original content.**


	2. Chapter 2 Decision Delayed

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I have a plot for this story, but I need reviews to tell me if I should make a sequel. I'm thinking about involving adventure. This one doesn't have much of a plot, but the sequel would. Review and let me know. I'll only ask for about seven total reviews. Hint: The sequel has drama and it's about Slugworth. Remember that Noah is Charlie's father, not an OC! **

"There's...well, it's hard to explain..." Noah stuttered, not sure how to tell his son.

"Willy brought someone else in," George said bluntly. His eyes showed confusion. He looked to Willy for an explanation.

"She...I found her as I was on my walk," was all he said, putting his head down. He was discouraged even though he knew deep down Noah's father would never truly accept him. Charlie was edgar to see the girl, but his mother was tending to her. He sat with his family, the subject over with for now.

Mr. Bucket made dinner in place of Mrs. Bucket tonight, and Charlie helped set the table, putting one extra plat out for this new girl. As Willy walked in for dinner that night, he asked about the girl. He knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yes?" Mrs. Bucket answered.

"Can I come in?" Willy asked.

"Oh, um..." she said. "How about later? We're kinda into something right now. I'm almost done, though."

"Tell her to met me on the bridge by the waterfall then," Willy said, walking away. He sat at the table, and the family ate together, save for Mrs. Bucket and Chance. The family asked more about the girl to Willy, but he wouldn't say much. He wanted to talk to her first. He heard gasps coming from the bathroom and a hurt voice. This followed with Mrs. Bucket's apologizing.

"What happened to her?" Joe's wife asked.

"I'm really not sure. I was about to come back home, but I knew I had to stay," Willy said. Charlie smiled when Willy said 'home', glad to give him one. Noah's father mumbled something (most likely insulting) to himself.

Two chairs stayed empty the entire time, until shortly after dinner, Mrs. Bucket came outside, but there was no sign of Chance. She grabbed the two plates off the table, and filled them with some more of the dinner Mr. Bucket made. She smiled, saying nothing as she grabbed silverware and headed back into the bathroom.

Willy got up from the game he was watching Charlie, his father, and the two grandmas were playing. He walked outside to the chocolate waterfall. He sat on the sugar grass; he would wait for her.

"Sorry dear," Mrs. Bucket apologized again. "Last one." She was cleaning out Chance's wounds, and she'd saved the worst one for last.

It was on her back, where the knife struck her the deepest. Chance had struggled some, for she wasn't used to the hands on her body that often. She would usually patch up her own wounds. She'd become fair at it, but Mrs. Bucket was far better. Chance figured she would have hurt herself trying to get these wounds patched. She probably would have died eventually...which was still what she wanted. But, she didn't dare voice that. It was already awkward enough in front of the family. She didn't want to bring down the mood.

"There," she said. "Now, if you didn't hear, Willy wants to talk to you outside by the waterfall."

"Willy?" Chance asked.

"The man who found you," she went on.

"Oh." She wasn't ready for that. The last time someone saved her, they didn't say a word. There was no relationship between them. Now, she heard the man who saved her wanted to talk to her.

"Well, you're okay now, girl. Go talk to him," she urged. She thanked her quietly, nervous to walk out of the room to the main room where everyone was. Mrs. Bucket walked out in front of her, and Chance hesitated. She took in a deep breath, and walked across the room.

Charlie looked at Chance not knowing who she was, but he was curious. Her eyes were only slightly open, and she didn't release their full potential, but Charlie saw her eyes. She was already a stranger. She quickly headed out the door, seeing the dark air when she walked out.

It was dark in the factory, except for a few lights that were hight atop the ceiling. She looked at the scene before her, never have seeing anything so...unique and beautiful. She took in the scent of sweet chocolate and candy. Her eyes opened, releasing her glistening eyes. A small smile came upon her face, as she only looked, consumed in fascination.

She laid her eyes on the bridge looking at the waterfall. There sat the man who saved her from the cold world. He was wearing a red jacket, black shirt underneath. His hair had a curl to it at the end, but otherwise straight. He did not face her, so she walked slowly over to him. She felt nervous, having never been taken in like this. She felt safe, yet she was stiff now with unsureness.

"You wanted to...talk with me," she began, crossing the bridge to wear he was. He looked at her, right into her eyes, which still struck him with awe. He said nothing at first, only staring at her. She was nice, now that Mrs. Bucket cleaned her up. He would not have recognized her as the same person. She looked back into his blue eyes. Her hair really was auburn.

"Oh, yes," Willy said. "Sit please." She sat next to him, but she gave him space for her own comfort.

"I just thought it would be better if we talked alone," Willy said. "I didn't introduce myself. I am Willy Wonka."

"Chance," she said, though he already knew.

"Listen, I just wanted to know more about your life," he said, and she knew he was nervous too. "Where you came from, how you got in the woods."

"Oh, well are you sure?" she asked. Her past was not your every day fairy tale. It was much worse. Not the maid, worse. She didn't do anything that would be considered fun to the family. Her idea of fun was hunting her next meal. But, she didn't have to do that tonight.

"Yes, I saved you, and I want to know what you're like," Willy told her. She sighed.

"Alright, where to begin," she pondered. She figured keeping secrets wouldn't help the situation. "I don't have a family, for starters. I've been alone every since I can remember. I fend for myself, and once I was saved from a back alleyway by a mysterious man who never said a word to me. I...um...I haven't had a decent dinner until tonight, I know how to work any blade put in my hands..."

"You...hold on," Willy said. He needed to take all this in. She didn't have a family, and she survived on her own.

"Do you have a place to live?" he finally asked, feeling sorry for her now.

"Um...do you consider the street a place?" she asked, tensing. He looked away from her, thinking about how horrid her life must be. This was almost unfathomable to him. He came back to look at her.

"How did you get to be in the woods?" he asked. She hesistated. That was too much.

"I'm...can we talk about something else?" Chance asked. Willy saw she wasn't ready to talk about it. He wouldn't press the matter for his own curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking," Willy said then. "Your eyes..."

"Oh," she said. "I don't know much about them. They are the strangest color, and I don't know where they came from, for I don't know my parents."

"I'm sorry," he said randomly.

"Why?" she asked.

"This must be weird for you, being here in a large factory with a family you don't know. I apologize, but you have no place to live," he began, and Chance took that the wrong way.

"I get it," she said. "You don't want me here. I'm intruding I know. I'll leave." She got up to go. She'd disregard everything. She'd go back to her old life, forget anything ever happened. Yet, she'd gotten her hopes up, and she knew she shouldn't have.

But, Willy didn't want her to leave. She had nowhere to go...

"No, don't go," he said, making her stop as she came to the end of the bridge. "You're not intruding at all. This is my doing. You've nowhere to go...Please stay." Chance stood there, speechless. Willy was asking her to stay with him. Her, of everyone in town. She was nothing but a street beggar, like that man said. She didn't turn around, afraid to look in his eyes, fearing what his face looked like at this time. Now was not the time to get attached. Chance sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay," she said. "But, answer me this." She turned around, seeing his face filled with an apologetic look. Instantly, she looked away. "Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you care about me?" she asked, a little angry. "No one does." He looked flabbergasted as this statement. _What was she talking about?_ was all he could wonder. No one cared for her?

"No one?" he repeated questioningly.

"I believe that's what I said," she replied, turning fully around.

"You've been on your own for so long, and no one ever showed you some good?" he urged her, hoping for some good news. Chance sighed again, annoyed, but Willy didn't catch this.

"The world is not a nice place," she said. "I would have thought you would know that, but I see you've never been on the streets." He shook his head, unsure of how to react to this. Her conditions were unimaginable to him (which wasn't normal). He wanted her to stay even more, but he hadn't any idea as of to what she was going through.

The item she'd lost yesterday was the most important to her. It was her only fur pelt. A fox, so rare. She'd learned to skin the animal, and was planning on selling it in town. It would have been money. This was the who knows how many time she was trying to make a living, but nothing was working. She'd stolen, she'd plundered, she'd even tried an honest living. Nothing worked. She'd always run into trouble somehow. There was someone after her all the time. She'd been through too much, goodness was a word she'd scarcely would use. It was a word almost nonexistent to her.

"No, but it looks awful around here," Willy said. _He doesn't know the half of it_ she thought. To be bluntly honest, this was one of the better streets she'd seen in all her days. This was her best living space. "As for your question...I care because your life has been so horrible. I would like to change that."

"Why me? You could have taken anyone else in, there's plenty to choose. Why me?" Chance asked.

"I found you," he said simply, not sure of what else to say. He wanted to see her eyes again, they mesmerized him so well. They were intriguing to him, but not in a bad way. He liked her eyes.

He walked closer to her, not sure of how she would react. She made herself sound like nobody had been near her in some time. He came a few feet when she turned back around in a warning stance. It was her instinct, thus she relaxed after she knew she was okay. Her eyes met his, and he stood still. Perfectly still.

"Sorry," she said, but quietly. She never had to say it, but now she felt she had to. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Your eyes are...the most...beautiful thing I have ever seen," he chocked out. Chance had no idea how to take this. She was taken aback by his comment. There had never been anyone who told her a part of her was even pretty. Heck, her hair was longer than anything, almost brushing against her back shin and before, it was dirty. Her eyes were the strangest green color. Not glowing, but piercing and let off some light. They weren't called anything but strange. And the looks she'd gotten from everyone else had given her the impression her eyes were just another hideous feature. But, she knew now that Willy Wonka wasn't 'everyone else'.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I just said your eyes are...beautiful," he said with more confidence that time. She took a quick breath, trying to register it.

"Oh...thank you," she said before she walked away.

She didn't know where she would go, figuring she would just get lost. So, she went outside, a tear escaping her eye. He'd said her eyes were beautiful, but she'd been wishing she were dead.

The comment lingered in her mind as she drew her knife. The cold bit at her skin. With the clothing she wore, it wasn't enough to shield her from the bitter winter. Chance was taking her largest chance in a long time. She brought her knife to her arm. She cut her left forearm until it bled...a lot. She was so confused. The red liquid poured out of her, but she hadn't hurt herself at all. She was used to pain. No main nerves were damaged. She knew the scares would be left behind, but she didn't care. She brought it down, ready to stab her wrist...but she didn't. Her curiosity for this chocolatier delayed her longing want. _But,_ she thought. _Do I still want that?_

**A/N: Chance is NOT emo, I promise. She's just releasing her emotions in the most "appropriate" way possible. The next chapter focuses more on the romance part, but there will be more to this!! Just give me time.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Different Kind of Candy

**A/N: Here comes the Fluff!!!! Enjoy. I had some fun writing this!**

"Told you, street beggar," Mr. Bucket's father said when Willy came back in.

"She just needs a place to stay for a while," Mrs. Bucket said. "Not very social though. Poor thing." Willy didn't respond, and instead, he went up to the loft to have a chat with Charlie.

"So, how did the work go?" he asked, trying to be normal.

"Good," the boy replied. "It took some time, but I got used to it. So, who's this girl?" Willy looked at the boy. Such curiosity.

"Her name is Chance," he said. "I'm still learning more about her."

"Some eyes," he said. Willy had to hold the protest he was about to give Charlie, but that was too much information. The boy said that like it was an eccentric thing.

"She is unique," Willy said. "Well, I'll let you sleep." He had to walk somewhere.

He wondered where Chance had gone, and he knew it was dark outside. Had she left? She could have easily run away after she left him by the bridge. This made him walk towards the front door. Just as he was a mere few feet away, the door opened, and in walked Chance.

"AH!" she said, seeing him. "Um...I...uh...hello."

"Chance," Willy said, looking at her arm where there was a cloth wrapped around it. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm going to go and sleep...somewhere." She returned to the house, where she found the floor. She couldn't get comfortable, and she tossed and turned, leaving her left arm out of any position she lay in. She couldn't do it.

Meanwhile, Willy went outside. He walked a little ways until he came to the gates of the factory. An odd color distracted his eyes to a spot in the snow. It looked like cotton candy, almost pink. But, he came closer...that was _not_ cotton candy. He walked faster, finding a patch of red in the snow. It was more blood, but no body to match. He looked away, remembering Chance's arm when she walked in. She said it was nothing, but that patch wasn't there when he took her to the factory.

"Chance," he whispered. "What on earth..." He felt horrible, seeing this. He had a feeling it was her blood. Now, he had to speak to her. He considered she may be sleeping, but he would take that chance.

Chance. All he recalled were her eyes. He walked back into the meadow of candies. He saw her just coming out of the house, but she must not have seen him. She just kept going, and she sat herself down onto the grass, her left arm tucked inside her. What had she done? He worried for her now, but he knew he would have to be careful around her.

"Chance," he whispered, and she turned around suddenly and quickly. Those eyes...

"Willy," she said slowly, looking away. He sat next to her, eyes on her the entire time.

"What did you do to your arm?" he asked. Her eyes closed, and she pulled out the knife; she didn't feel like saying anything. Willy gasped, seeing the edge of the blade covered in blood. "If you don't mind me asking...Why?"

"I...don't know. I'm so confused. I guess I don't know about a family that much, much less how to act and react towards them," that would be as far as she was going on the subject. He saw her eyes turn glassy as she stared at the river, and he decided he couldn't let her just cry right before him.

He wasn't one for touch, but his right arm carefully, gently, and softly wrapped around Chance's waist. Her stomach tensed, and she wanted to get up and run. Yet, she didn't. Willy's touch told her senses he meant no harm to her. He would not hurt her, and she began releasing her muscles' tensions. Willy pulled her up onto his knees. She didn't know what to think.

The candy maker's emotions were pouring out. He had no idea why he was doing this, and he was nervous. He wanted to protect her, be there for her, but he hadn't known her for even a few days. Still, his feelings took over him.

He pulled her into him, putting his other arm around her. Her left arm rested on top of his arms.

"Chance," he said. "Don't hurt yourself intentionally, please. You could have killed yourself..." She didn't respond to this, and kept her comments to herself. He sounded concerned, and she wouldn't ruin this moment. For once, she felt safe. Chance was tired, and in the moment, her head came down to rest against his chest. _He is so warm_ she thought, no longer caring where she was.

"I was...when I saw that blood...I thought...you worried me," he said, finding his words. He rested his chin on her head.

"You were scared for me?" she had to ask.

"Yes." Willy laid down, lifting her up to have her lay close beside him. With one arm still around her, she decided to just trust him. Her left arm rested on his body while she placed her head so it rested close to his neck. There was silence following the moment. She sighed, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of sugar and chocolate that covered Willy Wonka.

"Mmmm," she purred in the back of her throat. "You're warm." A smiled graced his face as she said that, feeling a strange, fuzzy emotion inside. She moved her own body closer to his, also feeling something she'd never felt before. For once, she didn't have to fend for her own being. She wasn't under a small tree in the pouring rain, she wasn't in the streets...and she wasn't alone.

No, she was in the center of a sugar grass meadow instead. There was someone next to her, holding her, and he'd even worried over her. What a change. What are the chances of that?

Willy's head jerked to reposition, as he leaned his head down to put his face right next to hers. He didn't expect to become this close to her, but he felt drawn to her. Her eyes remained shut as he slowly brought his lips to her shoulder. Heat exploded from his mouth on her cold shoulder. Her neck arched for a reason she hadn't a clue for. She was slightly tense, but it passed. He released, wondering what Chance was thinking. His eyes passed over her multiple times. Willy came directly in front of her, and her eyes opened. He found that contact wasn't always a bad thing...

"Don't ask me why," he whispered, closing the distance between them, causing their lips to meet. She didn't know what to do other than kiss back. Her left arm dropped to the grass as her other wrapped around his neck. This pushed him down towards her, now he was on top of her. She broke the kiss, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Chance didn't know what to do. She'd just been kissed by a candy maker, and she'd never been kissed in her life. Willy got off of her, scolding himself for not controlling his emotions. He sat up.

"Willy," Chance said, making him glance back at her, for she hadn't said much in the past few minutes. However that was all she could say at the moment, as she had no words for what had just happened. Willy apologized again, seeming as if he would get up.

"Wait," Chance said, knowing she had to say something. "Stay." He sat next to her form that was still laying in the grass.

"You...want me to stay?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly. She nodded, motioning for him to lay back down. He did so, shocked and surprised. She moved closer to him once more and put her injured arm back around him. The chocolatier accepted her being this close and embraced Chance. Willy pulled her in closer to him. She felt as if her skin was made of ice.

Chance's eyes closed again, now that he was with her, and she fell asleep, despite her arm's pain. Willy fell asleep too, but without the knowledge he had just prevented the death of one life that very night.

**I would like reviews. Tell me how the fluff is going and if I should make it fluffy...er.**


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Hate

**A/N: Two chapters in one day!!! Here comes the interesting parts. I know I've been all romanticy, but that will continue. Read on! **

Mrs. Bucket awoke at dawn this morning. She had some work to do around the house, but she could preform it in silence. She cleaned up the kitchen and bathroom where Chance had been. She watched her and her husband's parents sleeping on the bed. They still had their little house, despite the large factory. She never knew where Willy slept, but she decided that was none of her business.

She came to a small window that reveled the meadow of treats. She glanced over by the waterfall, but looked back again. She could have sworn there was a figure out there.

"Willy?" she asked herself. The woman stepped outside, and she sauntered quietly towards the figure. She was right and wrong about her accusation. Willy was there, laying in the grass, but there were two figures. Two people. There, in the chocolatier's arms laid Chance.

At first, Mrs. Bucket was in quite a shock, as she would have never expected this to happen. _Don't jump to conclusions,_ she told herself. _Maybe they were just talking and fell asleep._ However, she doubted her second reason. She smiled after a few moments of looking at them. They looked almost the same age, and the scene seemed so peaceful and to her, adorable. She felt happy for both of them, still trying to not jump to her own conclusions.

Then, she took notice of Chance's left arm. She knew she didn't wrap that around Chance, but what did she do? Mrs. Bucket tried not to think anything of it because once again, it was not any of her business. She sighed_ oh, they look so cute_. Deciding it was time to go back to the house, she glanced one last time at the two of them.

* * *

Willy woke up first, finding Chance curled beside him. Remembering last night, he saw her arm. It must have hurt terribly if she was resting it on top of him. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened, and she was ready to see the streets. But, that was not the case. She looked up at Willy, who gave her a small smile. She recalled last night, but she hadn't anything to say. Once more, she was left speechless.

"How's your arm?" he asked, but he still held her.

"Painful," she answered. He sat up, taking her with him.

"Mind if I have a look?" he asked, though he wasn't sure that was the right thing to asked. He did not enjoy the sight of blood. Chance hesitated for a few moments.

"Sure,"she said. _Hey, I just fell asleep next to him. I should be able to let him look_. Chance hadn't trusted anyone with her wounds before. When Mrs. Bucket did it, Chance didn't trust her, but the woman was good at cleaning wounds. His hand touched the cloth she'd used as a bandage. Her other arm just wanted to get him away from her, but she kept still. He untied her knot, and unwrapped the cloth with great care. He didn't want to hurt her. When the cloth came off, he gasped at her wounds. Those were some deep cuts. She looked at him as he stared at her arm.

"That looks painful," he remarked.

"It is," she said.

"Then, how could you just hurt yourself like that?" he asked.

"I didn't feel the pain as I cut," she told him. There was no more fresh blood on her wounds, showing that the bleeding had stopped, but the rag was covered in it. He put the cloth to the side, holding her arm.

"I have an idea," he said. He took out the ladle from his coat pocket, and dipped it into the chocolate river. "This won't clean in out, but I can try." She stared in bewilderment as of to what he meant. She saw the chocolate, but why did he want that?

Willy poured the liquid over her cuts. She gasped, never thinking he would have done such a thing. He smiled at her reaction as the chocolate ran over her arm, some dripping on the grass. She looked at the ground, wondering if it was edible.

"Is the grass edible?" Chance asked. Willy smiled wider.

"Of course," he answered. "Everything in this room is edible, except the house." Her eyes widened as she looked around at everything in the room.

"That's extraordinary," she said. "And you made all of this?"

"Yes I did," he said. "Me and my oompa loompas." She questioned as of to what an oompa loompa was, and he explained to her about the tiny men he'd met on an adventure. He dipped the ladle in again, pouring only some of it this time on her wounds. As he stopped, his eyes met Chance's. She wondered what made him stop.

"That's a unique way to heal wounds," she said.

"Chocolate makes any situation better," he told her. She couldn't agree more. "Here, you must try some of this. You still seem starved." He held out the ladle and she took it from him. She tilted her head back, letting the chocolate enter her mouth. It was delicious! She hadn't had much chocolate, but that was amazing. Willy Wonka made the best chocolate she had ever tasted. He really was the candy man.

"That was...incredible!" she said after drinking the rest of it. He still smiled at her. Willy set the ladle down as Chance returned it to him.

"And your arm?" he asked.

"I can't tell," she said, smiling. "It's covered in chocolate."

"Well then...lick it off," he suggested. She laughed, but she knew he was right. I mean, she wasn't just going to wash that off. She felt like a cat as she licked the chocolate off of her arm. Chance was careful, afraid she'd hurt herself again while she got the chocolate off. But as she licked the chocolate, something nothing short of a miracle occurred.

Her wounds were gone.

Chance's eyes looked to Willy, who also looked surprised.

"How? What's in that?" she asked in a sate of shock.

"Chocolate is all it is. I didn't put anything special into it, and I certainly don't have healing powers," Willy said. She was in pure amazement.

"That seems impossible," Chance said.

"I've done the impossible before," he inquired. Chance wrapped her arms around him. Willy wasn't one for hugs, ever since that bratty girl, (what was her name, Veruca?) hugged him unexpectedly, but Chance wasn't Veruca. He returned her hug. Chance felt warmer.

"We should...um...probably get off the grass," Chance said, trying to brake the silence that followed Willy's remark. She stood up, Willy right behind her. His arms came around Chance's waist.

"One more thing before you go," he said. Willy pressed his lips to her cheek as she leaned back against his chest. He let her go instantly, and Chance had this sudden urge.

Chance wanted to kill something.

_I am growing attached to Willy and I shouldn't! I should know better than that._ She jolted off, not knowing how to cope with this emotion. Then, she ran out of the chocolate room and straight out the door where the winter bit at her skin once again. Drawing the knife, Chance climbed the to the top of the gate. She jumped from the top, sticking the landing perfectly and kept running through the streets, not caring who stared at her.

She ran into the woods, the place she was familiar with. Chance stabbed a tree trunk multiple times, wanting to hurt something still. She dug the knife into the tree and skidded it down the trunk, causing a fine dent in the bark.

"Must...resist," she told herself, but something startled her.

"My my," a voice said, making her turn around. "You are quite something."

"Back off," Chance said warningly. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Fine, but I was going to give you this," the voice said. The man held up a pig, and her mouth watered. "You look like you're going to kill someone."

"And I will if that someone doesn't back off this instant!" she shot back.

"Temper, temper," he said, throwing the pig at her. "You don't deserve this, you know. I just don't like to waste good food. You are nothing but a street beggar!" Chance had to admit it, he was persuasive.

"Who are you?!" She yelled as he walked away.

"Just call me Slugworth," he said, pressing on. Chance had an instinct to kill right now, and there was nothing else she found as a target...and she knew those eyes.

See threw the knife at him, hitting his arm. He gave a scream, piercing the air, and Chance ran over to him, eyes filled with hate. She pulled the knife out of him, trying to stab him. He pulled away from her, struggling.

"You street beggars have no gratitude!" he screamed, breaking away. He ran way faster than she could, and she let him go. She sighed, calming down and staring at her knife.

"That's the result of the streets," she said quietly. She wasn't saying that just as an effect on Slugworth...but more, to remind herself of what she'd forgotten in one day.

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5 Right Choice?

**A/N: I haven't had much time to write lately, so I apologize for posting this short chapter. Just a fill-in type of chapter, but maybe a little surprise to some of you if you realize it. **

A scream filled the air in the town, and some stopped to mind it. Charlie had been outside at school. It was recess, but he was bored to death. He looked to the sky as the scream freed his thoughts.

"What was that?" a girl on the playground asked. Charlie saw the commotion among the children, and he took that opportunity to run away from school grounds. He was curious and he knew he shouldn't just run off. But, he was propelled, knowing something was horrible wrong. He came to the edge of the woods. The man ran out of the woods, arm bleeding furiously. His eyes widened.

"You street beggars have no gratitude!" he yelled, not turning back. That man injured was Slugworth. Then, Charlie recalled his grandpa George calling Chance a street beggar, and that's what made him enter the woods, despite the winter weather. He walked a ways into the woods, finding a figure piling wood into a small pit. He thought he recognized her. It wasn't until her saw her eyes he knew her by name. Chance.

"Chance!" he called, and the figure turned around. Her sharp, green eyes met his as he came closer to her. He saw the knife covered in blood and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're Charlie," she said. "What brings you here?"

"The scream," he answered. "What were you doing with Slugworth?"

"You know him?" she asked, striking a match and throwing it onto the wood. The fire grew larger and Charlie nodded, but he liked avoiding that subject.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy asked. Chance really didn't want to answer this, but she had made an important decision.

"Living," she said. "I don't belong at the factory, Charlie." He didn't understand what she was saying, but he listened. She stood up and dragged the pig over to the fire.

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed. "What is that?"

"A pig," she replied. "And you are going to take this rope and tie it around its back legs." Charlie did as he was told while Chance did the front legs. "Thank you."

"Sure," he said. "Now what?"

"You want to do more?" she asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Okay, well, see that huge, thick branch over there?" she asked and he nodded. She told him to fetch it and he did so, dragging it back to her. She slipped the branch through the pig where the legs were tied.

"On three, we each lift one side of the branch onto those two other sticks. One, two, three," she said. They lifted the pig onto the other sticks she had previously piled. Chance sat down by the fire, Charlie joining her.

"You should go back to school," Chance said.

"It's almost out. I'll miss science, I don't care," he said, making her chuckle to herself. He told her he would return to the factory after she would explain what the pig was for. Chance told him about the meat the pig contained and that it was all she had for now as far as a meal. She said it came from Slugworth, but she didn't get into detail with the knife. He probably already knew.

"Oh, so you'll eat it after it cooks on the fire?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay, well see you later. I'm going back home."

"Alright," she said, but she thought she would never see him again. She didn't intend on returning. "Charlie." He turned around.

"Tell Willy good luck with the chocolate," she finally said.

"I will, bye," he said, walking home.

She let the pig cook, and she washed her knife off in the snow. She sliced into the pig, and she cooked pieces at a time. She dined on the animal ferociously. She was not proper and she would eat whatever was in front of her. That man was nice to give it to her, and she acted strangely. Hitting him with the knife, she felt satisfied. She was used to killing, and when she was with Willy, none of that could happen. She was too used to the street life. She didn't want to hurt Willy, Charlie, or the family. It was best if she just stayed out of it all.

She thought about Willy, and how it felt to be around him. She'd received her first kiss from him, he worried over her without knowing her for even a few days, and that moment at the chocolate river was magic. Her wounds were gone, and now she was back out in the wilderness. She felt safe around him, warm and comfortable. She felt something for him, but she shook the thoughts off. She ate part of the pig, and she left the fire going.

She walked to a stream where she drank from the freezing water. She washed her face and looked into the water. She sat there for so long, the water's color changed. From blue to pink and orange. She looked up, watching the sunset. _Back to her normal life_.

**Sorry it's short!! the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Review! ~White Shade **


	6. Chapter 6 Love Conquers HateRight?

**A/N: I'm going to ask for at least four more reviews to know people are interested in this story. I made another one that took me all weekend and a few hours of watching the movie, but I can continue this one if I know people are reading it. **

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Charlie greeted as he came home.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Bucket said when her son sat on the bed. "Homework?"

"Nope," he answered. "Where's Mr. Wonka?"

"I don't know. He's been around. Check the places you think he'd be," she told him. She thought that where ever Willy was, Chance was sure to be too.

Charlie found him in the Inventing Room, the first place he checked.

"Willy," he said, making the candy man turn around.

"Oh, hello Charlie," he said. Charlie asked what he was working on. Willy still couldn't get that hair toffee to work properly, and Charlie could tell it was bothering him.

"Could I do some work?" he asked. Willy gratefully accepted his offer and sent him to the TV Room to do some testing with the Oompa Loompas.

"Oh, Charlie!" Willy called before he left. "Have you seen Chance?"

"Oh yeah! Right! Oh, how could I forget! She told me to tell you good luck with the chocolate," Charlie said. Willy looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, catching the boy before he ran off.

"I uh, saw her before," Charlie answered. He didn't want to tell Willy he had skipped school. "I was walking home and we ran into each other."

"Where?" he asked. Charlie sighed, seeing it was useless.

"Alright, alright! I skipped school for an hour or so," he confessed.

"So? I just want to know where you saw Chance," he said. Charlie looked at him surprised he didn't care. Then again, Willy Wonka hated school.

"In the woods, I heard a scream and it was the talk of everyone at recess. I snuck away and saw Mr. Slugworth running out of the woods. His arm was in pretty bad shape. Then, I saw Chance...oh my God!" Charlie realized what had happened to Slugworth, but Willy didn't catch his realization as he was only focused on the word woods.

"The woods?" Willy said. "Excuse me." He left his work, saying he wasn't joining them for dinner tonight. He wished Charlie good luck with the testing and he stepped outside.

"Is she crazy?" he told himself, feeling the cold. He stepped through his gate and through town. She told him she would stay and she went off into the woods. Willy knew he was going after her on a whim. She may have already left the woods to somewhere else before Charlie came home. He knew he had taken fondness to her. He liked her...a lot. He'd kissed her one night and left her speechless. They'd even fallen asleep next to one another in the Chocolate Room.

Mrs. Bucket knew he was in love, and she thought Chance liked Willy too. Willy had to try and find her, and finally admitted it to himself. He loved Chance, and he would go to great lengths to find her.

His great length to find her wasn't very far. His eyes laid on the woods, and he didn't think a second thought...he walked straight in. Willy found her sitting on a log next to a fire she must have built herself. A giant animal was near her and he could tell she'd been eating it. He walked closer to her, cautious as always.

"What did I do?" he asked meekly. Chance said nothing in response to this. Her eyes stared at the fire, focused on the flame. Willy wasn't giving up.

"Come on, talk to me," he said, still careful. She sighed.

"You know I don't belong there," she said.

"Of course you do," he said. "What would give you that ridiculous idea?" She was silent again, and she pulled her knife again. He stepped back a few feet, giving her room, frightened for what she might do.

Chance threw the knife, just missing Willy and hitting something else. He gasped, but he looked behind him to see a raccoon, laying dead in its tracks. His eyes widened. Chance got up from her spot, walked past Willy and over to the animal. She pulled the knife out, while Willy looked away. She brought the raccoon over to the fire, just dropping it in the snow.

"That's why," she said quietly and frightened, sitting back down. The candy maker didn't know hot to handle this. So, he guessed.

"You would never hurt anyone in the factory," he said. "Intentionally."

"No," she said, once again staring at the fire. "You don't understand. I had the urge to _kill_ someone or something. I couldn't control that urge."

"You did," he told her. "You walked away."

"Yeah, from you. Ask old Slugworth in his shop and he'd tell you a different tale," Chance said.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you," Willy said randomly. He didn't know where that piece of wisdom came from.

"I beg to differ," she countered. "Who do you think I got the pig from?" Willy sat next to her, as she moved farther away. The candy maker had an idea, but not for chocolate.

"Try this for me," he began. "Drop the knife."

"Huh?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Just drop the knife in the snow," he said. She looked at her knife, unsure. Meeting his eyes convinced her to do it. She took the sheath and the knife and placed them on the ground. Chance stared at Willy, waiting for the next order.

"Now stand up," he said. She was still confused, and Willy came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and Willy heard her warning voice. But, if he was going to get this right, he couldn't back down.

"Step backwards until I tell you to stop," he said. Chance stepped backwards slowly and one step at a time. "Stop." She halted in her tracks.

"Last thing," he said. "Without bending your body, fall straight back."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "This is unnecessary."

"It's very necessary," Willy said. "Just fall backwards."

"No, I'll fall," Chance said.

"No you won't," Willy replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Chance asked.

"Trust me," he said, and that was her weak spot. She always had issues with being on her own her whole life. Trust was a word that she struggled with. She never trusted anyone but herself. It was like being attached, except trust was a twig; it snapped easily. Chance sighed.

Willy was asking her to do this. She didn't want anything to do with it, but he was asking her. She tried to make her mind but she couldn't. Willy stood there, waiting. He anticipated a few moments for Chance to decide.

"If you're sure..." she began.

"Promise," he interrupted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why was she doing this? She didn't know at all, but Willy was behind her. She let her body fall straight backwards. When she had no balance, she thought she was going to hurt herself. Ready for the snow to break her fall, she braced herself.

But, the cold never hit her skin. She felt something beneath her, something that wasn't cold. It was in fact, very warm. Her eyes opened, revealing Willy Wonka. She looked at him in confusion. He propped her back up to her feet, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sure because I will catch you," he told her. Chance was frightened now herself. She ran back to her knife and sheath.

"No," she said. "I don't want to hurt you!" Willy stood there by the fire, just looking at her.

"You won't," he said that as if he could see the future, but Chance didn't believe it.

"I will! Then, I will never forgive myself for something I can't control anymore. I have the urge to kill Willy! That doesn't seem like a good idea for...this...to be happening," she stuttered as she tried to tell him about their relationship. She didn't know how to put it.

"You won't if you drop the knife and come over here," Willy said.

"You can't promise that," she said.

"I know," he responded. She gasped, which made her drop the knife on accident. He urged her to come towards her. Chance looked down at the snow, wanting to grab that knife so bad.

"Chance," he said, hoping she would come to him. She took one step forward, looking at the knife every time she advance a step. He knew she was thinking about it. She came two feet from him, and she looked away from the knife. Chance closed her eyes, not wanted to do anything but stand there, between her two worlds.

Willy embraced her and her eyes remained closed. She was more confused than ever, but her knife was over there. She was stunned and speechless, again. Chance reached her arms up and put them around Willy's form. He held her tighter.

"I can't help your urges Chance, but there is one thing I can do," he said, releasing her, but their arms were still linked.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, still confused.

His head came down and he kissed her. She kissed him back without thinking. Willy pulled her closer to him from her waist and her arms came around his neck. Those few moments of bliss were all it took for Chance to realize that love was stronger than anything. Even her urge to kill was eliminated from her mind. Willy broke off the kiss, looking at Chance.

"I can love you," he said quietly and nervously. Her eyes opened again, but the green color was more lightened than it was piercing. She took another look at her knife. Chance broke out of Willy's grasp and grabbed her knife.

"Whoa," he said. "What are you doing?" But, she walked straight past Willy, anger in her eyes. She carried her knife and sheath until she came to an end in the woods. Willy watched her as she thrusted the knife out of her hands. A splash followed her actions. He was taken aback by what she had just done, and she ran back.

However, she didn't stop until Willy had her in his arms again. He picked her up, spinning her around in circles around the fire. When he set her down, Chance pressed her lips to his. He tasted like chocolate. He kissed her back lovingly and passionately, once again pulling her into him. She didn't want to let him go, but they need oxygen.

"Well, someone's been the sugar grass," he said, which made her blush. She _had _eaten a little bit of it. He's a genius, and she wasn't ignoring that.

"So, you _were_ in it," he said in a playful tone. Chance nodded guilty. He kissed her again, backing into a tree. His hat fell off, but Chance caught it in her right hand.

She put in on top of her head and broke out of his grasp.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, chasing after her. "My hat!" He caught up to her, grabbing her waist and lifting her off the ground.

"Ah!" Chance said as he showered her with kisses on her neck and cheek so he could grab his hat. He place it back on his head, smirking.

"No fair! You got all sweet on me!" Chance exclaimed laughing so hard she fell in the snow. He couldn't resist this and he came down to her level, kissing her on the lips once more.

"Well," he said as he let her go. "I _am _the candy man." Chance laughed even more when he said that, partially because it was true. "Come back with me?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it," Chance said in a thoughtful tone. "Yes."

"And here you sit," he said, shaking his head. He offered her a hand to help her out of the snow, but she had her eye on more than his hand. He lifted her up, and she went the extra few feet to find his mouth. She broke away, and they headed out of the woods, hand in hand.

"Do I taste that good?" he asked when they came to the edge.

"Yes," she simply said, not trusting the rest of her mouth.

He carried her to the factory, despite the odd looks he received from the townspeople. He opened his gates and carried her until he came to the front door.

"Now, no more knife?" he asked.

"Not unless I need something sharp," she said.

"Is now one of those times?" he asked, leaning towards her. But, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the gates were left somewhat open. She saw Slugworth coming in, her knife in his hands.

"Yes!" she yelled, switching places with Willy. Slugworth threw the knife, trying to hit Willy. Chance was too quick for that, though. She ran _towards_ the knife and jumped, catching the handle in her hands. She knew exactly how it was spinning. She landed, but stopped herself from counterattacking.

Willy watched in horror as she stood there, eyes piercing. He knew how badly she wanted to throw that blade.

"You parasitic copy cat candy-making cad!" She yelled. _Hey,_ Willy thought,_ That's my line!_

_There's always something in my way_, Chance thought angrily as she insulted him with Willy's line. She ran up to Slugworth, knife in hand.

She stabbed and that's where the knife and blade met flesh.

"Happy?!" she asked loudly and furious. "You've ruined my life! I know you...too well."

"Chance!" Willy yelled in a sorrow-filled voice at the sight before him.

"There's...always...something...in my way!" she continued yelling. She pulled the knife out and stabbed again a few inches from the previous spot. "You've ruined me. I hope your life is grander now..." Her eyes welt up with tears as she ran through the streets again. Willy closed the gates after he slipped through them as Slugworth watched Chance run......

Slugworth fell to the ground, gripping the snow. Willy ran after Chance again.

After all, how long could he expect her to live with a blade stuck in her left arm?

**A/N: If it's that great, I need reviews to prove it. I will make a sequel if it's worth my time. Otherwise, here it ends. I need at **_**least**_** four more reviews.**


End file.
